


The Snowflakes Melting in His Hair

by SingmeaSongowo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingmeaSongowo/pseuds/SingmeaSongowo
Summary: 私生子之战结束后，琼恩回到了临冬城，而这里的一切都和以前全然不同。





	The Snowflakes Melting in His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> S6剧集故事走向，原著出场年龄设定，轻微时间线偏移。

“Winter is here.”他长长呼出一口气，努力让它显得不那么像叹息，尽管那直观看起来不过是一团白气和另一团的差别。

“He always promised to us.”临冬城合法的女继承人与他并肩站在廊下，细细的雪花从他们头顶屋檐飘落，迷蒙扑向院中马厩的棚顶——白灵安静地俯卧其下，好像从未离开过一样。

“父亲的房间是你的了。”他抬起拇指揉揉眉心，连日作战和葬礼掏空了他的心神，“那你呢？”珊莎在右侧担忧地探问，全然不知自己的脸色同样白如霜雪。

他露出一个疲惫的笑，暗示终止交谈：“我要回自己该去的地方。”

年轻的北境之王迈步离开。漫天的雪花纷扬而落，却没有一片能停留在他身上。

他穿过灰蒙蒙的庭院，萦绕血气的袍角掠过演武场边倒塌的草人，肩甲擦过波顿家族改装过的箭垛，暮色悄然降临，熟悉和陌生的一切都将他遗忘在背后，空留单人足音响彻石墙内废弃的走廊，黑暗中旋转楼梯的古旧木板嘎吱作响。

他谙熟能避开每一块翘起木板的通行路线：绝对安静，绝对隐秘，不会惊动任何值夜的仆从。古老城堡的叶脉于他熟悉如血管，可这一切都已经没有意义。

在他意识到以前，他已经站在一扇红漆木门外。刻在骨骼和血肉里的记忆，就连死亡也无法消除，他又一次带着困意自动回到了这里，就像是十四岁前每一天夜晚所做的那样。

“琼恩？”就在他即将抬手的功夫，门吱呀一声开了，夹缝里探出半颗红棕色卷毛的脑袋和一根刚点燃的蜡烛。

十四岁的罗柏·史塔克睡眼惺忪地赤脚站在门口，小声催促他的异母弟弟进来。

“半个城堡都要被你吵醒了。”未来的临冬城公爵接下弟弟厚重的狼皮披风挂在一边，咧嘴抱怨。

他低眸扫过桌上早已燃尽的烛台，还有兄长被枕头压出睡痕的后脑，屏住了呼吸，半晌才找回自己的声音：“你一直在这里等我？”

“是啊，从晚饭结束起，都没给瑞肯讲故事。”罗柏钻回被窝，在床头留了盏烛光给他 

“为了什么？”他半心半意地发问，在短暂的沉默中坐上床沿，匆匆蹬掉鞋子，闷头将自己埋进另一床棉被。

“我在担心，”枕边的床褥忽然下沉，是继承人哥哥支起胳膊仔细看着他，与凯特琳夫人一样的蓝眼睛映满暖色，“你看起来不太好，琼恩——我是说——你当时在和班杨叔叔说话，忽然就匆匆离席了。”

“没什么。”他摇摇头，声音干涩，距离太近了，他祈祷昏暗的光线足够掩饰自己肿胀的眼眶，他索性翻身背对罗柏，用尽仅存的理智不让抗拒之意展露得太过明显和伤人，“我困了，”他枕在手臂上宣告，“你最好也早点睡——明早你还要随史塔克大人陪国王一起出猎呢。”

“史塔克大人？”兄长没打算放过他话语中的纰漏，呼吸却变得轻缓温柔，如同正握住他指尖寻觅一根细小的刺。“琼恩，你不常这样称呼父亲。告诉我，宴席上发生了什么……还是，”他的手试探地抚上弟弟鬓边微卷的黑发，“母亲她又对你说了什么？”

“没有，罗柏。”兄长的关切让一切变得艰难，他转身鼓起勇气看进罗柏的眼睛，用平静的声音连珠炮般回应，“我很好，宴席上一切都好，酒很好，班杨叔叔给我讲了长城的故事，它们很有趣，凯特琳夫人也太过忙碌来见我；没有人待我不友善——是我自己，罗柏，是我一直没能进入角色。”

他用胳膊把自己撑起来，后背靠在床头，“私生子该接受自己的位置。”他补充道，这一次不带任何苦涩或不甘。他适时想起凯岩城金发侏儒的忠告。永远不要忘记自己是谁，把它当作铠甲来武装自己，就没有人可以用它来伤害你。他的语调甚至是轻快的，“很抱歉我直到今日才想通这一点。”

罗柏深吸了一口气，显然误会了琼恩的平静，因为压抑着的怒气就如冷焰在他声音里燃烧，“这就是你想说的？”他坐直身体，手指陷进异母弟弟的肩头，“听着，琼恩——去他的‘私生子’——无论你母亲是谁，你是我弟弟，是临冬城公爵的第二子，同我们一样流着父亲的血， **你天生就属于这个家庭，这一点永远不会变** 。” 兄长凝望他的眼神饱含心痛，眉宇间却已有了与北境领主一样的沉着冷峻之色，“七层地狱，我不知道是哪个刁仆胆敢在你耳边胡言乱语，但我会把他们一一找出来谈话，不懂得尊重你的人不被欢迎继续留在这座城堡里。”

他在琼恩动容的时候忽然停顿，抓了把头发，赤脚下床，匆匆踩过地毯，“我应当早些告诉你的，不该谋划什么命名日的惊喜。”他难过地抿唇，拉着弟弟坐起来，将一本介绍北境古老世家谱系的旧书摊开放在他膝头，“你瞧，鲁温学士已经帮我找到了为流散血脉恢复正统身份的先例，只需要一张王室赦免状就够了。”

琼恩的血液因这话语中揭示的可能性而沸腾，罗柏在他身侧的床头坐下，郑重道，“琼恩，我保证，总有一天，没有人会因为出身而看轻你的荣誉——好消息是，这一天不会太远，因为父亲已决定南下接受国王之手的任命，在我有幸能够履行临冬城领主责任的那一天，我会向国王提出请求，为你正名。”

琼恩的心脏停止了跳动。罗柏的计划是如此详尽，可望又可即，他几乎能看见由此铺开的一个崭新的未来，一种截然不同的人生—— **他谋划了多久？为何自己一无所察？** 他眼眶通红，无措地瞪着罗柏，不知道自己是该揍他一拳，还是用力亲他。

很快他就被从这种可笑的困境中解救出来：兄长在沉默中拥他入怀，他能感觉到无声的热流正濡湿自己颈侧黑发。“我知道，我知道。”罗柏悄然告解，声音轻不可闻。琼恩咬紧牙关不让泪水坠落：诸神啊，他一直把自己当作临冬城的阴影，只能存在于光的背面——他已经用了十四年的时间说服自己与命运和解，为何仍有人不愿就此妥协？

这不公平。琼恩想道。他从没有奢望过光，他以为自己是更快长大的那一个，始终安静地陪伴和守护着罗柏，以及其他几个天真无忧的婚生弟妹。 **我真傻** 。他吸了吸堵住的鼻子，沮丧地承认：事实恰恰相反，他从未独自承担痛苦，是罗柏在主动包容和温暖着他。

他的确是一个好的继承人，这跟血统没有关系。 **临冬城是他应得的** 。琼恩再也找不到盔甲来进行假想中的比试， **我永远都赢不了他** ——这个想法让他既悲哀又宽慰。生平第一次，他不战而降，认命地回抱住临冬城的太阳，灼伤般闭上眼睛，任沉默融化成哽咽。罗柏的手在他脑后和背上缓缓摩挲，他的动作总是如此轻柔，就像安抚着新生的小弟弟。琼恩吸了下鼻子。年幼公爵的羽翼还没有长成，就已经展开将弟弟妹妹牢牢护于其下， **琼恩不能为他感到更骄傲** 。

这简直让他接下来要说的话显得残忍起来：“行不通的，罗柏。父亲不会希望如此，你母亲也不会允许。——我是个雪诺，永远是雪诺，成不了史塔克。你有没有考虑过，假如把私生子扶立为正统，混淆的血脉可能会让整个家族声誉蒙尘？”

“我不觉得封臣们的几句耳语能够与我弟弟的终身幸福相提并论。”罗柏皱起眉头说道，目光转向被他们放在一边的书页，“何况史塔克家族能统领北境数千年，以先民之血赢得尊敬，足以证明品格重于血脉——曾经的国王都无法让我们的封臣顺服。你只是需要一个公平的起点来证明自己，而我要做的正是这个。”兄长的眼眸闪闪发亮，“至于父亲，他一定会同意的，他比我还要爱你；而我母亲，我们不需要许可，求得她的谅解就足够了，我知道她会的，这一点不用你操心。”他乐观地拍拍弟弟的肩背。

“噢，罗柏。”琼恩多想与他一同走进这个规划中的未来，他曾把融入这个家庭当作自己毕生所愿，“你一定要知道，我多希望我能答应你……” **我多想对你坦白我愿意。** 他抬起右手抚摸兄长不久前剪短的柔软的棕红卷发，衷心希望自己能融化其间，而不是像个混蛋一样说出“我不能。”

“为什么？我不明白。” 左掌下罗柏的背脊僵硬起来，他固执地用怀抱困住弟弟，任对方垂下了双臂也不愿松手，胸腔震动的声音显示出主人似乎被抽干了所有力气，“传闻是真的吗——是长城？你要随班杨叔叔去那里，你决定了？”

琼恩只能点头。从班杨叔叔开始屡次与他提起长城的那一年起，他就隐隐了悟了父亲不曾出口的期待。私生子无往不胜的读心技能让他很早就明白， **父亲有多爱护他，就有多希望他去长城** ，而琼恩永远不会让抚育他的至亲失望。不仅如此，父亲已经因为对私生子的偏爱饱受了十四年的非议，琼恩觉得他没有必要继续在妻子和儿子间左右为难。

可这一切却不必让罗柏知晓。他知道因为自己，继承人哥哥已经隐隐与父亲产生了分歧（史塔克们最不需要的东西）：“因为我知道我属于那里，穿上黑衣，谨守誓言， **这从来就是我心之所向** 。”

像是被一把尖刀刺入心口，罗柏的肩膀在他胸前狠狠颤抖了一下，整个上身失力地向他倾斜，琼恩心如刀绞，强忍着不重新拥住他，“我会回来的，有很多机会——结婚，王室访问，命名日，你孩子的出生庆典……一切和现在不会有太大变化，罗柏，这根本不算是分别，你和弟弟妹妹们所有的人生大事，我都不会缺席。”

“可你会死！”罗柏抬起头困兽般吼道，眼中满是泪水，愤怒和恐惧同时席卷了他的理智，在通红眼眸的更深处糅合成一种名为绝望的底色，“琼恩，你不明白，那是个朝不保夕的地方，严寒、猛兽、野人、 **还有那些伤亡记录里说不清的东西** ——你知道父亲每年都要从死囚犯里特赦多少人去补给长城吗？琼恩，你还没有班杨叔叔的马高，你为什么一定非得要去那里？那个地方没有人能护住你！”

琼恩从不知道兄长对长城如此熟悉，抑或对他的未来如此担忧，“罗柏，”他张开双臂，将流着泪喘着粗气的哥哥按进怀里，用嘴唇印上他滚烫的耳廓，语气变得温柔，“你知道的，于猛兽而言我一直是个不错的猎手，严寒奈何不了一个雪诺，更何况，有几个野人能像我这般幸运，自幼学到罗德里克爵士的剑术？ **我不会死** ，”他保证，“罗柏，至少不会这么轻易地死去，我还要像班杨叔叔守护父亲一样，替你守护住北境的屏障，我会是你最忠诚的守夜人，也会是活的最长的一个。”他轻轻地嗅着兄长发间阳光的气息，默默为北上即将面临的漫长严冬做好储备，“我会好好地回来见你，或是让渡鸦捎来平安的消息，从今年到往后的每一年——你有我的承诺。”

“以旧神的名义？”罗柏冷然道。

“以所有新神和旧神的名义。”琼恩再一次说了誓言。

“好罢，我相信你。”罗柏沉默良久，最终闭上眼，在他肩头轻声开口，“尽管不想就这样让你胜利——可我必须得承认我永远没法做到罔顾你的意愿。”

作为答谢，琼恩松开怀抱，笨拙地擦掉兄长脸上的鼻涕，像幼时那样将它们和眼泪抹到一起，直到罗柏皱起鼻子，拍开他的手抢走了手巾。

分别的日子很快到来，临冬城的继承人走近马厩，接下他肩头的雕鞍，脸上写满琼恩梦寐以求的释然笑意：“下次见你的时候，你就是一身黑了。”

他轻轻点头：“黑色本就是我的颜色。”此前从未尝过离别滋味的他，清楚地感受到自己还未出发就已开始想念，“依你看，咱们还要多久才会再见面呢？”

罗柏咧嘴露出一个会让灰风黯然失色的笑容，琼恩猜测他或许已有了盘算：“不会太久的，我保证。” 他眨动眼睛，拉过私生子弟弟，像最后一次拥抱一样用体温环绕住他，半张脸深深埋进他披风的绒毛里，“一路顺风，雪诺。”

琼恩闭上眼睛，祈祷所有的时钟能在此刻停止走动，哪怕是一小会也好。如他所愿，那一瞬间果然拉得很长，漫长到他几乎后悔自己的决定，不得不拼尽全力将这种念头赶出脑海——他不记得自己说了什么，但他想那应该也是一句：“珍重，史塔克。”

从国王大道往北的路，越走越漫长，一如天际开始降下的细雪。直到日暮黄昏，班杨叔叔勒马下令扎营的时候，白灵忽然从马队中蹿了出去，带着一声欢快的嗥叫，足下生风似的匆匆奔入林间。

琼恩不敢相信自己的猜测，只来得及朝着队伍强作镇定地叫了声“我去看看！”，便纵马跟上冰原狼的脚步，将叔父“别跑太远”的叮嘱声遥遥落在身后。

他在河畔找到了和白灵一同饮水的灰风，狼的主人亦纵马踏雪而来，狼皮披风猎猎飞舞，红棕卷发在夕阳余晖下如同跳动的火焰，琼恩发誓他看到深夏的雪花正融化其间。

“一个史塔克许下的诺言。”罗柏坏笑，松开缰绳与他并辔而行，溪流在他们左侧蜿蜒，欢快地伸向地平线外的无尽远方，“想好下次什么时候再见了吗？”

多日以来，琼恩第一次开怀大笑了，可答话还没有出口，就不得不卡在唇边，他的肩膀被按住了——似乎有一片雪花停落在他唇瓣，在舌尖迅速绽放融化，苦涩而微凉。琼恩睁大双眼。

仿佛是在炫耀高超的骑术，兄长再度倾身凑近他，睫毛被日光染成金色。他舒服地晃动脑袋，磨了磨琼恩的鼻尖，神情中带着一种奇妙的温柔，还有那懒洋洋的恶作剧得逞的微笑——他的眼睛随着后退而睁开，在纵马离开前的刹那，湛蓝柔和地注视着琼恩：“别了，弟弟。”

诸神啊……他绝对是故意的。

琼恩直到那背影快要消失了才想起来生气。“不会太久，我保证！”他只来得及对视线尽头那个不断缩小的灰点喊道。

遗憾的是，他们最终都没有守住诺言， **哪怕是其中任何一个** 。

名叫琼恩·雪诺的私生子孤独地死在了长城外的雪夜，以叛徒的名义被他的守夜人同伴处决。而在此之前，他十六岁的异母哥哥，代父起兵的北境之王罗柏·史塔克，在一场婚礼上被深信的盟友背叛，尸身缝上冰原狼的头颅，永远地留在了栾河城里。

他们没能再相见。 

“我们根本不该离开临冬城的。”十九岁的苍老国王对着珊莎难过地追悔。罗柏是对的，没有家人，王冠便失去意义。他愿意付出一切来换取自己当初留在兄长身边。“活人南下，枯骨北归”，如果南进的路途上注定要流血，他至少希望自己能流在哥哥前面。

责任，道义，复仇，凛冬——那个名为雪诺的男孩已经在长城外死去。死时同兄长一样，竭尽了心头最后一滴温热的血——如今在他血管里奔流的只是这些东西，没有温度，只有重量。坦格利安家族浴火而生的躯壳，如何将一个镀满劫灰的疲惫灵魂强行留在人世，七国境内无人知晓。

少狼已死，白狼降生，此间之事，北境永不遗忘：兵营里，酒馆里，人们到处谈论为兄复仇的北境新王，谈论沉潜已久的史塔克家族于半血白狼身上复现的荣光——可代价到底是什么？ **柴堆在身侧熊熊燃烧，亲吻过他的火焰已然熄灭。**

“地狱只有一个，”决战前夕，给他第二次生命的红袍女巫喃喃呓语，将真理重复千遍成妄言，“我们正在其中。” 

“如果我死去，如果我战败，”他长久地站在壁炉前，目视跳动的火焰，“别再带我回来。”

临冬城的私生子按剑转身，凛然步入帐外无边暗夜。

**因为所有的战争都必须结束** ； **因为所有的冬天都将要到来** 。

*

回忆的幽灵悄然远走，当晨光再度熹微，人们找到了消失整夜的北境之王：神木林中，白狼的主人正仰首独自站在棕红叶片的心树下。他墨黑的发梢和肩头落满了雪花，却没有一片能够融化。


End file.
